Copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 524,852 filed Nov. 18, 1974 and now abandoned, shows a technique for folding first and second end flaps over the ends of a pad for a disposable diaper while the pad is continuously moving in one direction. The present invention has a similar objective, but utilizes a materially different technique. Part of this technique for folding one flap is based upon my U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,651 of May 8, 1934. However, I have greatly improved this technique in the present invention and utilize an entirely different technique for folding the other flap.